


校霸

by lingrui



Category: JO1 (Japan Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-12
Updated: 2020-07-12
Packaged: 2021-03-04 19:55:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,874
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25221988
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lingrui/pseuds/lingrui
Summary: “你们在干什么？打架？”“啊……是他们突然把我拦下来……”“你很会打架吗？”“我……就会一点点，一点点。”“嗯，那你看着学着点。”
Relationships: Kawanishi Takumi/Kawashiri Ren
Kudos: 7





	校霸

**Author's Note:**

> 让我也来搞一个二单高校不良paro！

川西拓实今天心情很不好。

他今天好不容易约到了川尻莲和他一起逛超市买东西，最近高三太忙，想约人出来约会太难。却在半路上遇到了隔壁学校的不良团成员，对方看到他直接拦住了他的去路。

川西已经很久没有出头去打架了，最近两个学校发生了冲突几乎都是鹤房去处理。最近他在努力将自己包装成一个乖巧，认真的好学生。用比较流行的话来说，就是在做一个小奶狗类型的人。

因为他忙着去追求人了。

对方此时只有两个人，就敢拦下他。川西一边想着，一边从衣服的口袋里拿出发带，将特意整理过有些挡视线的刘海撩了起来。他们现在在没有什么人经过的巷子里，川西活动了下身体，向着两人的方向走了过去。

“拓实？”

川西以一己之力将两人打倒在地的时候，突然听到了身后传来了熟悉的声音。他身体下意识的抖了一下，同时松开了还抓着对方领子的手。他慌忙的回过头，没有在意另外两个人露出了更惊恐的眼神。

“啊……嗯，莲。”川西站起身来，拍了拍身上的灰，整理了一下在厮打中凌乱的衣服，回头看着在在巷口的川尻莲。

“你们在干什么？”对方步伐沉稳地走了过来，“打架？”

“啊……是他们突然把我拦下来……”川西组织着语言，最后实在想不到什么说辞了，只好摆出了他招牌的笑脸。

“你很会打架吗？”川尻莲问。

“我……就会一点点，一点点。”川西斟酌了一下回答。他现在有点难过，他在川尻莲面前一直保持的乖乖小奶狗的形象，但就在今天，所有的努力都要付诸东流了！

“嗯，那你看着学着点。”

-

川西拓实是在音乐教室遇到川尻莲的。

川西路过音乐教室的时候，听到一阵钢琴声。按他的性子本是不会在意，但是对方弹的曲子确实他十分喜欢的一首，他鬼使神差地就走到了音乐教室的门口，透过门上的小窗户向里看去。

音乐教室里只有一个人。对方有一头显眼的浅色头发，坐在钢琴前低垂着眉，聚精会神地演奏着钢琴。

对方的手指在黑白相间的琴键上游走，演奏地行云流水。午后的阳光从窗沿撒下，照在对方的身上，将本就温和的乐曲更是添加了一份悠然。

最后一个音节流出，川西才反应过来自己站在这偷看对方弹完了整首曲子。他眨了眨眼，准备偷偷溜走，对方却像感应到门外有人一般抬起了头，望向门口的方向。

川西猛地蹲下了身子，逃离了现场。

以后的几天里，音乐教室里的情景让他有些念念不忘。按理说对方与众不同的发色应该和他一样，在人群中可以一眼就发现，而事实是，川西自从那天后就再也没见过对方。

“你最近怎么了。”鹤房嘴里叼着一根棒棒糖，将一罐可乐丢给了川西，“怎么一副愁眉苦脸的样子。”

“有这么明显吗？”川西打开了可乐喝了一口。

“果然是遇到事了吧。”鹤房凑近了些，“说出来我给你分析分析。”

川西看了一眼比自己还小一年级的鹤房，“你知道我们学校有谁染了发吗？”

鹤房看了一眼川西一头飘逸的红发，“你啊。”

“除了我以外的！”川西忍不住用易拉罐碰了下鹤房的，“浅色头发的，大概是浅蓝色。”

鹤房笑着回想了一下，“哦，我想起来了，好像是纯喜他们班的吧。他们班新来了一个转校生，头发蓝白蓝白的。”

川西听闻点了点头，鹤房好奇的追问道，“怎么，是招惹到我们川西学长了？活得不耐烦了吗？”

“没有的事。”川西从口袋里拿出几枚硬币抛到鹤房的怀里，“可乐的钱。”说完转身离开了。

  
课间，川西绕到了高三的教学楼。

他走到河野纯喜的教室，从后门向里看。在靠窗的位置上，看到了正在看书的人。

“拓实，你怎么来了？”身后突然传来河野兴奋的声音，接着对方就揽住了他的肩膀，“你好久都没过来了哦。”

河野的大嗓门吸引了很多人的目光，但川西注意到他关注的人甚至没有抬过头。

川西回过头，笑着回应到，“这不是很久没见吗，过来看看你。”他趁机指了指教室里还在埋头看书的人，“听说你们班转来一个新生？”

河野顺着他手指的方向看过去，“哦对，上个月刚转来的，叫川尻莲。”

川西听着点了点头，河野还在他耳边介绍着，“是个好学生呢，总能看到他在看书。而且对人很温柔，说话总是轻声细语的。不过好像有些困难吧，听说每天中午都要去学校旁边的拉面店打工。”河野说完突然感叹了一句，“总觉得和我们不是一路人呢。”

川西若有所思地点了点头，又和河野随便聊了几句，待到上课铃声响起后，才和河野道别。

鹤房汐恩发现今天川西拓实有些不对劲。

平时都是自己带着午饭在天台吃的人，今天竟然突然说要去学校旁边的拉面店吃午饭。他偷偷跟着对方来到了拉面店，看到正在忙着送餐的人，突然明白了。

川尻莲换上拉面店的衣服，拿着菜单走到川西拓实的桌前，询问他要点些什么。川西露出自认为可以征服大多数人的笑脸，看着对方点了一碗一碗酱油拉面。然而他发现川尻只是看了他一眼，把单子记好，“好的，请稍等。”鞠了躬之后就去了别桌。川西有些泄气，怎么说他也能靠这笑容把学校大多数人迷倒吧，然而对方却好像并不吃这一套。

在那之后，川西经常会去光顾拉面店，与此同时偶尔还要拉着川尻说上几句话，在对方面前刷存在感。有时川西还会等川尻打完工陪他一起回学校，尽管两人很少有对话，但是川西也没有因此放弃。

除了经常去拉面店以外，川西还从河野那打听到川尻喜欢巧克力，于是隔段时间还会给对方送上一次巧克力。最后川尻莲看着自己一抽屉的巧克力，有些哭笑不得。

川尻莲其实很早就知道川西拓实了，从在对方在一年级时就打到这个学校的老大位置开始。尽管比起其他的不良来说，川西算得上是很低调了，毕竟只要是不关心这种事情的人都不知道自己学校的校霸竟然会是川西。他转来学校后发现对方在所有老师面前都很受欢迎，在所有同学间也很受欢迎。川尻在高二之前也在圈子里混过，那个时候他和这个学校的上任老大有过交集，因为川尻帮过对方一次架，对方信誓旦旦地说，只要以后去他遇到困难，他们学校的人都会帮忙。然而川尻自己也没想到的是，升入高二后，他选择了金盆洗手。圈子里的事也没有再管过了，也没有人再来找他麻烦，还敢来找他麻烦的人也都被他打了回去。

川尻也关注过川西很长一段时间，毕竟对方长了一张过分可爱的脸，怎么都不像是做校霸的样子，却意外的是他喜欢的类型。不过突然被对方追求这件事是他没有想到的，他就算关注川西，但也没让人发觉过，他都不知道什么时候怎么回事就让对方注意起他来了。他还记得在拉面店第一次和对方正式打照面的时候，对方笑起来的瞬间，让他突然慌乱了心神，他只有赶快收起菜单回到后厨。两人一起回学校的时候，尽管他们之间没有什么对话，却不觉得尴尬，尽管最主要的原因是川尻不知道如何开口。

终于在集齐了一小袋子的巧克力之后，川尻主动将川西约到学校天台。

川西推开天台门的时候，心里忐忑不安。他很久没有这么紧张过了。川西看到对方站在阳光下，风吹过他的发丝，还有手中的塑料袋。

川西看到那一袋的巧克力时感觉仿佛坠入冰窖。

“找我什么事？”川西压下心思强装镇定地问到。

“你喜欢我？”川尻直白的问道。这一问让川西有些摸不着头脑，他犹豫了一下，点了点头。

“那我们试试吧。”川尻笑着说，顺势牵起了川西的手。“哦对了，这么多巧克力我也吃不完，多的部分还是你拿去和朋友分了吧。”

川西接过对方递来的巧克力时还是懵的。他本以为对方会留下厌恶的话语扬长而去，却没想到连表白都被对方抢了先！“试……试试就试试。”

从此，川西拓实也开始了他装小奶狗的生涯。

-

两人谈恋爱时，和普通的情侣一样。中午的时候川西依旧会经常光顾拉面店，待到午休结束的时候和川尻一起回学校。周末的时候两人会一起去逛街，再看一场电影。川西也发现川尻意外的很喜欢游戏，也很擅长游戏，曾经在游戏厅给他抓过一个大型的星之卡比抱枕。

对于这样的生活川西还是很满意的。唯一的不足就是，川西不敢再打架了。

尽管他本身也并不喜欢打架，但遇到事情的时候，他也不会退让。以前川西连老师都不会顾及，只要不把人闹到医院，以他的成绩，在老师面前再卖个乖，卖个萌，老师一般就放他走了。

但是现在不一样了。川西现在在他的男朋友面前塑造的可是一个成绩好！听话！乖巧！的！小奶狗形象！毕竟对方是好学生，为了补贴家用会抽时间打好几份零工的人，如果暴露了他其实经常会打架的事实，对方肯定会马上嫌弃得退避三舍。

于是他很少再出现在打架现场，现在他们学校和隔壁学校矛盾很激烈，都是鹤房出面去处理。

毕竟有一次川西没有注意，被别校的人打到了嘴角。他本来就白，嘴角淤血的红印特别扎眼。他那段时间本来想躲着川尻的，而他们班的班主任却正好帮川尻班上的老师代了一节课，而川尻正好有事找他们班班主任。

对方刚走进他们班，川西就发现对方找到了他的位置看了他一眼，他连忙把头埋到了手臂里。直到同桌捅了捅他，他才敢露出一双眼睛。他听到同桌说，除了和老师说话以外的时间，川尻都盯着他在看。

于是到了放学的时间，川西第一时间就背起书包冲出了教室。然而他刚走下两层楼，就听到身后传来了川尻莲的声音。

“拓实。”

川西连忙停下脚步，他迟疑了一会才转过身，对着身后的人摆出笑脸，“れ……莲くん。”

对方走近了几步，“这是赶着要去哪里？”

川西尴尬地抓了抓头，“准备……准备回家看搞笑节目。”

“是什么节目？我也想看看。”川尻好奇地追问着。

“嗯，是……”川西一时不知道怎么回答，毕竟这只是他临时找的借口。

“我到你家去看看就知道了。”川尻一边说着，一边率先一步下了楼梯。

川西跟在对方的身后，莫名觉得有些委屈。也不知道是因为挨了打的委屈，还是被发现的委屈。之前川尻也有来过他家，川西的父母总是忙于工作，在家没有什么顾虑，两人便窝在客厅的沙发上玩一下午的游戏。

川西保持着慢川尻半步的距离，直到对方完全停下脚步，他才抬起头，发现已经跟着对方回到了自己的家。

川西打开房门，川尻换好鞋后，轻车熟路地找来了医药箱，坐在沙发上看着还站在一旁的人，拍了拍身边的位置，“过来坐。”

川西犹豫了一下，坐到了对方身边。川尻一只手抬手了川西的下巴，看着嘴角的伤口。“怎么搞的？”

“……”川西的小脑瓜飞快的运转着找一个理由，毕竟不能直白的说这是打架打出来的。所以他脸不红心不跳地对川尻说，“摔的。”

川尻听到这一答案挑了挑眉毛，一只手轻轻地蹭过他的唇瓣。“正好摔到嘴角？”

“嗯。”川西怕对方不信，还若有其事地点了点头。

川尻在心里叹了口气，他不是不想让川西出去打架，毕竟自己也总会打上一架，每个男孩心里都住着一个超人呢。但是以前自己受伤的时候都没有什么感觉，现在看到自己小男友身上负伤了，他心疼的不得了。

“就因为这个事躲着我？”川西有些不好意思，将半张脸藏在了手心里。“唉，还疼么？”

“疼——”川西的家里人对他打架的事已经见怪不怪了，偶尔看到他身上的伤只是多说几句。在他们心里，只要没有出大事，他的成绩还能保持在班级上游就可以了。于是他闯荡江湖这么长时间，突然有人关心他伤口疼不疼，让他难得的想撒起娇来。

“那你以后就小心一点，不要再摔了。”川尻说着拍了拍对方的头，接着从医药箱里找出药膏，用棉签轻轻地擦拭着伤口。

川西有些不好意思地点了点头，等到川尻帮他上完药后，从身后搂住对方，额头抵着他的后背，像是害羞地不敢见人。

川尻无奈地伸出手拍了拍对方的头，“坐好，我有事要和你说。”

对方终于松开了手，泄了气一般坐在沙发上。川尻看着对方此时的模样有些想笑，他突然低下头，吻住川西的唇。

在唇贴上来的瞬间，川西愣住了。虽说他有一副好样貌，做大哥也好多年，可他确确实实一直都是单身狗。这还是他第一次谈恋爱，甚至是他第一次亲吻。他和川尻相处了一个月的时间，平时在学校里也不敢太招摇，难得能相处的周末，最多也只是牵个手。

以至于当川尻退开之后，川西一时都没有反应过来。川尻笑着揉了揉川西的头发，“回神啦。”

川西这才眨了眨眼睛，又将红透的脸埋藏进了手心。

-

邻近毕业的时间，高三都忙着准备升学或是工作，川西怕打扰到川尻，也许久没有再约对方。川尻难得地在周末将最近的事情处理完，便看到川西发来的消息，问他有没有时间。他想起已经很久没有和川西约会了，而且对方之前还总说想吃他做的沙拉，他便约川西一起去超市。

等川尻到达约定的地点时，却没有看到川西的身影。他本以为是对方还没到，想着询问一下的时候听到不远处传来了打斗的声音。他本不想多管闲事，却听到了熟悉的声音，他走过去一看，发现果然是川西和别人扭打在一起。

“你们在干什么。”

川西在听到他的声音明显的抖了一下，马上松开了别人的衣领，整理了下衣服转过身，一副不知所措的模样。他走近了几步，“打架？”

“啊……是他们突然把我拦下来……”

川尻看了看已经被打倒在地的两个人，问道，“你很会打架？”

“我……就会一点，一点点。”

“嗯，那你看着学着点。”川尻笑着将川西拉到自己的身后，活动了下手腕后迎向了两人。

川西在后面看的目瞪口呆，一直以来说话总是带着笑意，对谁都很温柔的人，竟然打起架来毫不含糊。而且下手比他更快更狠，同时还能避开了要害。

川尻收拾完了两人，看着他们倒在地上哼哼唧唧，转身拉着川西离开了这个是非之地。他把对方拉到路上，左瞧右瞧上看下看，“伤到哪里没有？”

“没有……”川西一时还没有反应过来。

“被打傻了吗？”川尻笑着敲了敲川西的额头，惹得人瞪了他一眼。

“原来你一直都装的这么好。”川西有些怨念地看着对方。

“你不是也装得挺像的？”

“我……”总不能说是因为以为对方会喜欢好学生，才一直隐藏着自己的另一面。

“拓实只要做自己就好了。”川尻将川西歪掉的发带整理好，“无论什么样的拓实，我都最喜欢了。”

-

鹤房发现消失了快半年的川西又突然回来处理事物了，他连忙把乱七八糟的事情交代清楚，也玩起了消失。川西听小弟说，最近鹤房正忙着追隔壁私立学校的好学生。

“等一下。”川西刚准备离开，最近又有人找他的麻烦，他要亲自去处理。川尻却被班主任留下要他帮忙批改作业。

川尻伸出手，帮川西将发带戴好，“注意安全。”

川西趁着四下无人，快速的抬起头亲了一下对方的唇。“电量充满了。”

说着他扬起自信的笑。

**Author's Note:**

> 又名不良校霸爱上我【？】


End file.
